Guinevere Beck
Guinevere Beck is the love interest of Joe Goldberg in the Netflix thriller series You, based on the novel by Caroline Kepnes. Biography Beck is an aspiring writer living in New York. While her life looks fine on the surface, she's dealing with a lot of issues, the worst of which is that just about every man (and at least one woman) she meets are infatuated with her. Romances Joe Goldberg Joe developed an obsession with Beck the moment he laid eyes on her. He starts following her around New York, gaining as much information on her as he can before heroically swooping in and being her Prince Charming. When Beck passes out drunk in a train station, Joe swipes her phone so he can stalk her from a safer distance. Joe goes about tampering with Beck's life without her realising it. First he starts invading her apartment and stealing her underwear. He kidnaps her boyfriend and eventually kills him, then does the same to her friend who is also stalking Beck. He also tracks down her therapist and makes appointments in order to find out if he's sleeping with Beck. After an on-and-off relationship that only grows more toxic, Beck eventually finds out that Joe is stalking her when she finds his treasure chest of her belongings. Joe kidnaps her in a rage and locks her in a basement. Beck sweet-talks her way out, blindsides Joe and tries to escape, but Joe murders her. As penance, he posts her manuscript to a publisher, while framing her therapist for his crimes. Benji Benji was Beck's original boyfriend. He was downright terrible to her, being negligent and unfaithful. Joe kidnaps Benji and locks him in a basement as punishment for not treating Beck the way he would have, then kills him after discovering that he once committed manslaughter. As cover, Joe uses Benji's social media accounts to post non-suspicious information that would make Beck eventually want to move on from him without a care. Peach Peach was a longtime friend of Beck. She has a history of having wild mood swings that only Beck is able to handle. It's eventually revealed that Peach is also stalking Beck and acts melodramatic to get her attention. Joe and Peach eventually confront each other, which ends with Joe killing her and manipulating it to look like a suicide. Dr Nicky Dr Nicky was Beck's therapist while she was grieving over Peach's death. When Joe started noticing that Beck was drawing away from him, he suspected that something suspicious was going on. Joe begins stalking Dr Nicky under the guise of seeking therapy, then starts rifling through his office when he's out. Joe soon finds evidence on the doctor's phone that he's been having an affair with Beck. After Joe murders Beck, he frames Nicky for the crime and alerts the police. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Literature Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Villain's Lover Category:Love at First Sight